Planning Butterfly a Birthday Party
"And so for five long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Powerpuff Girls carried out their well-laid plan. Living like normal girls, they had reared the mouseling as their own and called her Butterfly." Looking out the window, Butterfly hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For five years, her brown fur changed to tan without any markings at all, her eyes became a chocolate brown color, and her nose was dark red and the shape of a heart, though she still had her small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, round head, and little hands and feet. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Tucked behind her left ear was a big red hair-bow that complemented her outfit - a pair of white bloomers that covered the bottom half of her stomach and decorated with frills that went down to her knees and a blue jumper that both resembled Dorothy Gale's dress and also went down to her knees over a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves - which went well with the white socks and black Mary Jane shoes covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this her fifth birthday, the Powerpuff Girls had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Butterfly, who is actually Olivia Flaversham. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Buttercup, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I'' picked." said Blossom. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Bubbles smiled. "Now I thought of a few changes here..." said Blossom. "Uh-huh." said Buttercup. In the book, the Powerpuff Girls found a yellow dress similar to Princess Daisy's dress. "Don't forget a pretty brooch." said Bubbles. "Yes, and we'll makes the sleeves short and puff them up." said Blossom. "We'll make it green." said Buttercup. Blossom giggled. "Oh no, Buttercup, pink." "But..." Buttercup began. "How about baby blue?" suggested Bubbles. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers to match..." said Blossom. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Buttercup. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Blossom. Of course, they didn't know that Butterfly walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Butterfly smiled. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup hid the book from the mouse's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Buttercup. "Up to?" repeated Bubbles. "Up to?" repeated Blossom. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." stuttered Blossom, as she tried to say something. Butterfly continued to stare at the girls with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Olivia. As Blossom tried to think of something, Buttercup spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Bubbles, as she handed Butterfly a blue foot-length coat with dark blue buttons, a blue tam-o'-shanter cap with a red pom-pom on top, a black ribbon inside the cap, and a black ribbon sticking out from inside the cap, and a baby blue scarf with fringes at the ends and a red plaid pattern and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Butterfly, as she buttoned up the coat, put on the tam-o'-shanter, and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Lots of berries!" said Bubbles, as she, Blossom, and Buttercup escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Butterfly. "Oh, we need more, Butterfly." said Blossom. "Lots, lots, more!" added Bubbles. "Yes!" said Blossom. Then the girls pushed Butterfly out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, Butterfly." said Blossom. "And don't go too far." said Buttercup. "And don't speak to strangers." said Blossom. "Goodbye, Butterfly!" called Bubbles. "Goodbye!" called Buttercup. "Goodbye!" called Blossom. "Goodbye!" said Butterfly, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the girls closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Buttercup thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Blossom, as they went around the room, gathering things. Blossom went to the trunk and took out multiple pink fabrics and sheets as Bubbles went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Buttercup. "With a real birthday cake!" said Bubbles. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Blossom. "I'll get the wands." said buttercup, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Blossom. But she was startled when Buttercup mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Bubbles, who was also startled. "No superpowers!" Blossom warned. "But the five years are almost over" Buttercup protested. "We're taking no chances." said Blossom, as she handed Buttercup the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Buttercup. "Oh, you won't have to, Buttercup." said Blossom "I'm going to bake the cake!" Bubbles called from the next room. "You?" asked Buttercup, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, Buttercup, and this is her last chance." said Blossom. "Well,..." said Buttercup, who was not so sure about Bubbles cooking. "I'm going to make it four layers with blue and baby blue, daisies, roses..." said Bubbles, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Blossom. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Buttercup. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Blossom. "All you do is follow the book." said Bubbles. Blossom pulled out a small stool and directed Buttercup to stand on it. "Up here, Buttercup. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use our superpowers." said Buttercup. Then Blossom threw a sheet of pink cloth over Buttercup and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Bubbles laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Bubbles, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Bubbles realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Blossom cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Buttercup. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Blossom. "That's for the feet to go through." added Bubbles. Then Blossom tossed the sheet over Buttercup again, and Buttercup noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's pink!" said Buttercup. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Blossom smiled. "But I wanted it green!" complained Buttercup. "Now, Buttercup, we decided ''pink was her color." said Blossom, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Buttercup. Blossom giggled to herself as she left Buttercup inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Buttercup mumbled incoherently until Blossom came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Bubbles, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Bubbles shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Buttercup was completely covered in the pink cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Blossom cut the cloth open at the top, and Buttercup popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Buttercup complained. "That's because it's on you, Buttercup." said Blossom, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Bubbles, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Buttercup corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Bubbles giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Blossom measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Buttercup, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Bubbles, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Buttercup sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Blossom and Bubbles saw that. "Why, Buttercup!" said Blossom. "Whatever is the matter, Buttercup?" asked Bubbles. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Butterfly!" Buttercup sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Blossom!" said Bubbles, who began to cry about Butterfly as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Blossom, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been five years, and they began to think of Butterfly as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Bubbles' cheeks. "After all, we've had her for five years." said Blossom. "Five wonderful years!" Buttercup said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Buttercup sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Blossom changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Blossom. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs